Repairing Broken Bonds
by happysleepdays
Summary: Yuna has just moved back to Miyagi after living in Tokyo for 3 years. Although she thinks that she can have a new beginning, her history prevents her from doing that. She ends up having to deal with her older brother who leads a volleyball team in Tokyo, her childhood best friend who has helped her through difficult times, and an ex-boyfriend whom she might still have feelings for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – I'm Home!**

 **Yuna's POV**

As I stood in front of the house that had been my childhood home, I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. Various memories of leaving early in the morning to go to school, or coming home late at night after hanging out with friends flashed through my mind, drilling the realization that I had finally arrived home into my head. Despite the 3 years that I had been gone, my house still looked exactly how it was before I left for Tokyo.

"Yuna?" My mother's voice pierced through my thoughts and I turned my head towards her. She was holding one of the many boxes that we had brought back with us from Tokyo. Seeing that she was fumbling with the box while trying to get her keys out, I went over and took the box from her.

"You should have opened the door before trying to carry this." I lightly scolded her. This was one of the reasons why I was glad that we had come back to Miyagi. Even though my mother could be super efficient and do amazing at her job when she needed to get things done, her inability to function properly in her daily life left me constantly worried for her wellbeing.

"Where's Dad, anyways? I thought he said he would be here when we got back." Due to his job obligations, my father had stayed in Miyagi during the time that my mom, my brother and I had temporarily moved to Tokyo. Since my mother's three-year relocation contract for her job had finished, I decided to come back to Miyagi with her. My older brother, however, was about to go into his last year of high school and was adamant about staying in Tokyo and bringing his volleyball team to victory.

"He said he had a few last minute things to sort out at the office. He should be here any minute though," Mom said, checking the time on her phone before walking and unlocking our front door. I followed her inside, still carrying the box, and took in the familiar view of our home.

"We're home!" Mom's voice rang out through the quiet house.

I put down the box, closed my eyes, and smiled.

 _We're home._

* * *

"I'm going to call Nii-chan to let him know we've arrived!" I called out to my parents who were currently downstairs sorting out the last few boxes. I heard my dad give a shout of acknowledgement and my mom remind me to tell my brother to remember to eat the food she had prepared before we had left. Since my brother would still be living in our Tokyo house, we had left many of our belongings behind. I sat down on my bed and took out my phone, scrolling through my contact list until I found the name that I was looking for.

Pressing call and putting my phone on speaker, I placed it on my table and began to sort through the suitcase of clothes that I brought with me. _I'm going to have to go out and buy some more clothes._ I had decided to leave half of my clothes at our Tokyo house for when we would go back to visit my brother, currently leaving me with a limited number of clothing choices.

" _What's up?"_ My older brother's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Onii-chan! Mom and I made it, just letting you know," I grabbed one of my shirts and put it on a clothes hanger before hanging it up in my closet.

"Oh? You guys didn't get pulled over by the police because of Mom's precarious driving?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed another shirt. "Yeah actually our car was towed and we had to walk all the way to Miyagi holding all our belongings," I replied sarcastically. I heard him chuckle over the phone and continued, "Anyways, Mom told me to remind you to eat that food she left in the fridge."

"Yeah okay. Tell her not to worry about me too much, I'm a third-year now, I can handle myself."

"No promises, she'll probably worry anyways," I laughed, shaking my head.

I heard another voice come on the other end and my brother's voice saying a few words in reply.

" 'Kay I gotta go, it's almost time for practice."

"Okay! Tell the guys I said hi!"

"Alright, talk to you later. Remember to make friends in school!"

"Bye!"

I plopped myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hadn't really thought a lot about what my school life would be before coming here. Sure I had grown up here and had used to have many friends, but I had left in the middle of junior high to move to Tokyo. My friends had gone to different high schools and despite our efforts to keep in touch, I hadn't talked to a lot of them in a while. I was also entering this school in second year, when everyone would have probably made new groups of friends already. _Great, I'm going to be the new kid in class again._

Well, I did have one friend that I had consistently kept in contact with while I was away. We were neighbours and he was my best friend with whom I had grown up with. I looked at the time, _he should be in school right now,_ I thought. I decided that I would have to go over next door and confront him about his recent behaviour. These past few days he hadn't seemed like his usual cheerful self and I could tell that this wasn't one of those times where he was just frustrated at not being able to receive spikes during practice.

I sighed, _Why were all the guys around me infatuated with the same sport?_ I mean, I had also played volleyball, being forced to practice with my brother when he got into it, but it seemed like everyone in my life was a volleyball fanatic. My thoughts shifted to yet another volleyball player. _**That person**_ _played volleyball too._ He was a large part of the reason as to why I was not so hesitant about moving to Tokyo three years ago. _He loved volleyball, he_ _ **lived**_ _volleyball. That's why I had to –_

The ringing of the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts.

I got up from my bed and headed downstairs, wondering who it could be. I reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door slowly.

A familiar head of spiky black hair came into view, coupled with a tuft of bright orange hair right in the center of it which definitely seemed like a questionable decision to me. Below it was a set of eyes that seemed to burn with determination along with a fierce smirk that I had learned to associated with that of my best friend.

"Noya-kun!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Although this chapter might have seemed quite boring without any of the boys making an appearance (except at the end), I felt like this introductory chapter was quite needed in establishing who Yuna-chan is. There is a reason as to why I haven't mentioned her last name yet as I thought it would give away who her older brother is, hehe. As cruel as it may be, I would like to keep you guys guessing a big longer. Can you guess who is who?

Anyways, I've tried to make her background as logical as it may be but if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I wanted to keep a sense of vagueness about each of her relationships until more details are given, but I can understand that it might be confusing since I tend to think that people can just read my mind, haha.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Best Friend

Yuna's POV

My best friend – Nishinoya Yuu, or as I called him, Noya-kun, grabbed me in an embrace and started to squeeze me as hard as he could.

"Noya – can't breathe – you're crushing my ribs – I'm dyi– " I was suddenly freed from his crushing arms and I took a huge breath of air. I still felt Noya's hands on the tops of my arms, and I knew that he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"Yuna-chan!" His energetic voice caused me to stop in the middle of trying to catch my breath and I looked up at him. I let out a big smile, something that I hadn't done in a while.

As I was looking at his face – a face that I had missed so much despite the frequent Skype calls, I couldn't help but just jump back into his arms and let out a happy giggle. Still embracing, I noticed something that had changed about him.

"Noya-kun, you got taller!"

He pushed me back so we were no longer hugging and pouted while looking off to the side and crossing his arms across his chest. "We see each other for the first time in three years and the first thing you do is talk about my height?!"

I laughed, and pulled at his arm, "I was just joking…I also noticed your hair!" Giving the orange streak another look, I pursed my lips, "Although, I'm still not sure how I feel about that yet."

Noya let out a small chuckle, "I've missed your honesty."

"I've missed _**you**_."

"Well _**yeah**_ , there probably weren't any guys in Tokyo who were as cool as me," he shrugged, as if it was super obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're _**too**_ cool. I bet all the girls in scho – Wait a minute." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing here at 12'o clock on a Wednesday? Aren't you supposed to be at _**school**_?" I pointed an accusatory finger at him while he looked away and pretended to act confused. "And also! Don't think that I forgot about how you've been acting these past couple of days, being all grouchy and sulky like you've been deprived of your precious volleyball."

That must have hit a nerve because the moment the words left my mouth, his eyes snapped up to mine, full of guilt. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His shoulders drooped and he honestly looked as though he was about to cry.

 _Oh._ _ **Oh**_ _. So that's what this is about. I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner,_ I berated myself internally.

I let out a small sigh and wordlessly pulled him in for another hug, softly patting his back. Having grown up together, Noya and I had developed a bond where we knew exactly what the other person needed when they were down. Since Noya was more of an action-rather-than-words kind of guy, I knew that sometimes he just needed a nice hug.

I was just about to suggest going inside since we were currently standing right outside of my house where anyone could see us when I heard a voice shout. We separated and I located the source of the voice to be my parents, who were just pulling into our driveway. My parents pretty much viewed Noya as their second son, so although it _was_ slightly embarrassing that they had seen us hugging, it wasn't anything that they hadn't seen before.

 _Wait. I thought they were still in the house?_ I gave my mom a confused look as they parked the car and began unloading groceries from the trunk.

"I left a note in the kitchen, but I guess you didn't see it," my mom explained, seeing my expression. _She did? How long was I lying on my bed for?_

"Your father and I went to buy some _**real**_ food since half the kitchen consists of spam and canned soup," she continued as Noya and I started to help carry some bags.

"What's the other half consist of?" I asked, grabbing another bag.

" **RAMEN!** " My dad and Noya shouted together. They looked at each other and laughed loudly, with my dad giving Noya a big clap on the shoulder.

My mom and I both sighed and shook our heads. _Boys_.

* * *

It didn't take much convincing by my parents to get Noya to stay for lunch _**and**_ dinner, and while he went back next door to his house to get some spices that my mom had forgotten to buy, I quickly warned my parents against asking why he wasn't at school.

After a satisfying lunch of homemade onigiri and one of my dad's many canned soups, Noya and I went upstairs to my room so we could catch up while I continued unpacking. He began to tell me all that had happened to him over the past week, and I could tell that he desperately needed a good rant.

"…so even after I _kept_ on getting the ball back up, and _kept_ on giving us another chance to get another point, he decided that he was the one who didn't want to try anymore!" Noya finished exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

I was currently sitting on the floor beside my bed while resting my head on top of my bed. Noya was sitting _on_ my bed, playing with one of my many stuffed toys that I had brought with me. While listening to Noya's story, many of the questions that I had had been answered. He wasn't in school right now because he had been suspended for a week. And he had been suspended for a week because he had caused a ruckus resulting in his breaking a vase outside the vice-principal's office. The ruckus was due to an argument that had blossomed between him and his volleyball team's Ace, Asahi.

"Anyways, even though I've been banned for club activities for a month, I've still been training. Can't have my muscles going weak on me!" He grinned, while doing some sit-ups.

"Maybe this was a good opportunity to take a little break from your training. You might hurt yourself one day if you keep going without rest," I warned, raising my head to look at him. I knew Noya was extremely tough on himself, since he believed that as long as he did his job as a Libero right, his team would eventually be able to win.

"I won't! I'll be careful, I promise! By the way, Yuna-chan, are you starting school tomorrow?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me," I groaned, "I'm going to be the friendless weirdo who came randomly in the middle of the school year." Due to some administration issues with my Tokyo school, I had to stay back a few weeks to get it all sorted out. This meant that I was entering school when all the classes had already begun. _Great, now I'm going to be behind in school_ _ **and**_ _not have any friends._

"It'll be okay; I start school tomorrow too! We might be in the same class together!"

"Sorry Noya-kun, but I'm think I'm in Class 5," I gave him an apologetic smile.

"What do yo –" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up at me with a blank expression. Maintaining that blank expression, he blinked a few times and said in the politest voice I had ever heard from him, "I am very sorry, but I think that we should no longer associate with each other; I had forgotten that you had actually enjoyed _**studying**_. You – an elite from Class Five who dreams of the impossible and has the ability to do anything with your perfect grades should not be identified with me – a mere commoner from Class _**Three**_ who finds entertainment in laborious sport of volleyball."

I gave him a weird look, "Okay, never mind, I don't think I want people to know we're friends at school anymore."

"Hey!" A brown bear came flying at my head, "You can't say that about your best friend!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and started grabbing more stuffed animals from my bed and throwing them back at me, leading to a pillow/stuffed toy throwing contest.

"This isn't fair!" I shouted, when I realized he had started collecting all of them so I wouldn't have anything left to throw, "You're catching them with your Libero skills!"

"Well then use your Spiking skills and hit them back!" Noya retorted, beginning to throw them back at me.

One doll hit me directly in the face, causing Noya to let out a cry of joy at his success. I grabbed it and was about to throw it back at him when I got a clearer look at which one it was. A plush doll wearing a volleyball outfit with a golden crown on top of its head stared back at me. I froze, looking back at it, trying to block out the sudden burst of memories that had come into my mind involving _**him.**_

"Yuna-chan," Noya's quiet voice registered in my brain and I saw his hand slowly take the toy out of mine.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was shushed by my best friend, "It's fine, you don't have to say anything."

He grabbed my hand and helped me get up. Giving me his best smile, he said, "Let's go get some ice cream!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I realized at the end that it got dark kind of quickly, haha. But I promise it'll be more fun soon! Especially when she starts going to school. Anyways, a huge thank you to those who favourited and followed this story after only the first chapter, I love you guys! 3

Also, here are some **random facts** about Yuna-chan!

She is 5'5 or 165 cm - so yes, she is taller than Noya, but I mean, he's pretty short (dkm LOL)

The reason why Yuna calls Nishinoya, "Noya-kun", is because their first names are really similar. It was kind of confusing when she was calling him "Yuu" and he was called her "Yuna" so she just switched to calling him "Noya-kun"

Yuna **_does_** play volleyball (as mentioned before) and joined the girls' volleyball team in Jr. High, but stopped playing when she moved to Tokyo

Her position in the team was Wing Spiker


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Being the New Kid

Yuna's POV

As I stood behind the door that lead to Year 2 Class 5 of Karasuno High, I slightly regretted not doing worse on my entrance exam so I could be placed in the same class as Noya-kun. Being the new kid in class _**sucked**_ and although this was the second time, I knew it wasn't going to be any easier. _Just pretend you know what you're doing. But not_ _ **too**_ _much; you don't want to seem arrogant,_ I reminded myself.

Taking a breath in and exhaling slowly, I slid the door open confidently walked inside. I was greeted by a view of the teacher, standing at the front of the room with the rest of the class sitting and listening attentively to what he was saying.

The teacher looked up from his papers when he heard me enter. "Ah, Miss Ku –"

"Yuna. Yuna's fine." I cut him off. I felt everyone's eyes on me. _Shit,_ I thought, _Why did I do that?_ "Uhm, I mean, I would prefer if you would call me Yuna."

"Oh, well of course, Miss Yuna." The teacher quickly amended. He gestured for me to come stand beside him at the front of the class. "Class, this is Yuna; she is a transfer student all the way from Tokyo. Please make her feel welcome." The class gave a reply in unison.

I gave a small smile and bowed, hoping that they would all forget that I had rudely interrupted the teacher on my first day. "Please take care of me."

"You can sit over there, beside our Class Representative. Miss Nagamo, please help Miss Yuna catch up with her work."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

I walked over towards the girl the teacher had pointed me in the direction of, and quickly sat down beside her. She gave me a cheerful smile as I settled into my seat and held out a hand.

"I'm Nagamo Ami. Call me Ami. Nice to meet you Yuna-san." A bit startled at her friendliness, I took her hand and shook it.

"You can just call me Yuna," I told her. I had always told everyone to call me by my first name.

My brother's friends had always called him by our last name, and so I had grown to associate it with him. Last year, while we were both attending the same school in Tokyo, all my teachers had referred to me by my first name in order to avoid confusion.

After the teacher had announced that it would be a self-study period and left, Ami turned towards me. "So Yuna-chan, why'd you come all the way here from such a big city like Tokyo?"

"Oh, I actually grew up here. I'm moving back from Tokyo after moving there with my mom for a few years."

She let out a gasp, "Why did you leave Miyagi? And why only for a few years? Do you –"

As she bombarded me with all these questions about my life, I couldn't help but think that she was really talkative. But instead of being annoyed like I thought I would be, I felt…happy. Happy that at least one person was interested in talking to me and happy that I, at the very least, hadn't screwed up my first day back in school.

Ami kept me busy throughout the rest of the day with her questions and when classes were over for the day, we exchanged phone numbers so that I could call her if I needed her help getting on track with the homework.

I gave her a wave as she exited the classroom, instantly relaxing when I no longer had to put up a cheerful front. Sure, I had enjoyed Ami's company, but it was definitely very exhausting to keep up with her at her energetic pace.

"Yuna-chan!" A loud voice echoed into the classroom, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at the source of the sound.

Noya-kun was standing at the door, waving vigorously at me. _And yet, here's another person who is full of energy all the time_ , I thought. Grinning, I gathered my belongings and walked towards him.

"How was your first day?" He asked as we started walking out of the classroom to exit the school.

"It was good…I think."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah…I think."

Noya turned towards me and gave me a weird look, "What do you mean 'I think'?"

I shrugged, "I'm still not sure. I'll tell you when I'm positive." Ignoring his confused expression, I asked, "What about _**you**_ , Mr. Delinquent? Did you get into any fights?" I teased.

He pretended to be shocked, holding a hand up to his heart, "Who? Me? Never! Who do you think I am?"

"Yeah, _**okay**_." I replied sarcastically.

Ignoring me, he switched to another subject, "Hey, you wanna go get meat buns on the way home?"

"Only if you pay!"

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

I had pretty much gotten re-adjusted to my life in Miyagi. I had caught up with all the schoolwork that I had missed thanks to Ami's well-written notes and had even aced my first test. Noya-kun walked me home once a week while he went to go to the local gym to keep up with his training during the remaining four days.

"Do you want to get taiyaki today?" I asked, while we were eating lunch together. I usually ate lunch with Ami, but today she had a meeting with the other Class Representatives.

"Sorry Yuna-chan, but I'm busy after school today." He said, pouting while taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Hm? Doing what?"

"Yesterday was the last day of my extra-curricular activities suspension. So today I can go back to the club!" He shouted gleefully, giving me a full view of his half chewed food.

"Please don't shout with your mouth full," I responded. "Does that mean that you're never going to walk home with me anymore?" I pretended to cry.

"Well…actually, I was thinking. You should come with me!"

"Huh? To the _**boys'**_ volleyball team?"

"Yeah!"

"Am I the only one seeing an issue with this? I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

Noya rolled his eyes at me, "No, not as a player, you could be our manager!"

"…"

"Don't give me that look, it was just a suggestion! I know you miss playing."

I sighed, to be honest, it wasn't that bad of an idea. It wasn't like I had anything to do when I got home anyways. Although I had always said that I only played volleyball because I was forced to, I _**did**_ miss that amazing sound of my spike slamming into the ground.

"Come on, Yuna-chan, it'll be fun!" Noya gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright, fine. But this is only because I want to hang out with you and I have nothing better to do at home."

"Hurray!" He yelled, fist-pumping the air, much to my embarrassment when everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us.

Noya told me to wait a day or two before coming to practice, saying that he still had unfinished business with Asahi (I vaguely remembered something about him being the guy who Noya got into a fight with). I warned him about getting into trouble again and while reassuring me that he wasn't going to, he pranced away gleefully at the thought of playing with his team again.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

After school, Noya had gone to volleyball practice as usual while I headed home. Seeing as he still hadn't told me to go join them, I guessed that the dispute between him and Asahi had yet to be resolved. I put down my book and let out a loud sigh, _this is so boring_.

The ringing of my phone jolted me from my slouched position instantly. Looking at the name on my phone before bringing it up to my ear, I pressed the answer button, "Noya-kun, what's up?"

"Are you at home?" Came his breathless voice, panting.

"Yup." I plopped myself on my bed, lying on my stomach.

"Okay, good. I left my elbow pads in my other bag that's in my room. Can you please bring it?"

Internally happy at having something to do but not wanting to show it too much, I tried to remain nonchalant as I replied, "You know, you're really lucky that we live like five minutes away."

"Come to Gym A!" he replied quickly before hanging up.

" 'Wow, thank you so much Yuna-chan. You're the best!' ", I said mockingly into the phone, imitating his voice.

I went next door to his house, where Mrs. Nishinoya happily opened the door for me and let me inside after I explained what I was there for. Quickly locating the bag Noya told me about and grabbing his elbow pads, I began the short trek to school.

It wasn't difficult finding Gym A, since all I had to do was follow the sounds of shouts of "Mine!", "Nice receive!" and the other things that could only be heard during a volleyball game. As I drew near the doors, I took out my phone to text Noya that I had arrived. While walking and texting, I ran into someone's back.

"Oof!" I took a few steps back, rubbing my sore nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A deep voice cried, which to me seemed way more distressed than was necessary. Looking up at the person I had bumped into, I observed a tall, bearded man with a man bun, peering down at me with a concerned expression.

I blinked, "…it's okay."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, a rambunctious cry sounded, "Hey, it's Asahi-san! Asahi-san!" _Oh_ , I thought, _so_ _ **this**_ _is the infamous Asahi who Noya-kun was talking about._

A boy with bright orange hair was perched behind one of the windows of the gym, holding himself up with the bars. Asahi let out an exclamation of surprise and began stuttering.

"You're late! Who do you think you are?!" A man with yellow hair held back by a headband ran out through the door. _Why does everyone here have such flashy hair colours?_

After Asahi was forced to participate in their match and went to get changed, I went inside the gym to look for Noya. I found him silently doing stretches by himself and handed him his arm pads.

"Thanks, Yuna-chan. Sorry I made you come all the way here." He said without looking up at me.

I frowned, I had forgotten how intense Noya could be before games, whether it was a practice game or not.

"I'm just going to wait here until you finish." After hearing a grunt of acknowledgement, I walked back over to the side of the gym where some empty benches were and I sat down.

No one bothered to notice me since they all seemed preoccupied with figuring out how they would beat the "Neighbourhood Volleyball Association".

I sighed, and leaned back against the wall, preparing myself to stay for a while.

A whistle blew, signalling the start of the game.

* * *

Author's Note:

Still a bit boring since she hasn't actually met the team yet, but it's coming!

Thanks to all who followed and favourited! Love you all! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Part of the Team

The volleyball game between Karasuno and the Neighborhood Volleyball Association was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The two first years pulled off an exceptional quick that I would not have thought was possible until today. The setter – I observed – was the main key for the quick, and I couldn't help but feel as though some of his techniques seemed familiar. Asahi had regained his confidence in spiking after the game, and had rekindled his relationship with Noya.

Speaking of Noya, once the game had ended, he had returned back to his normal, lively self and began to skip over to where I was sitting.

"Yuna-chan~!" He sang in a loud voice. "How was the game?"

I grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "You looked cool, Noya-kun."

"Heh, of course I was. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He grabbed my hand and brought me over to where most of the team was resting and stretching after the game.

Everyone looked up when we approached and I slightly hid behind Noya, feeling timid under their strong gazes.

"Guys, this is my best friend Yuna-chan! She's going to be our manager!" He stopped and looked around, smiling when he found the person he was looking for, a beautiful girl with glasses who stood a bit away from the group. "Of course, she's not replacing our amazing Kiyoko-san, but I though it would be nice to have TWO managers!" He held out two fingers in a V-shape.

"Noya-san, you're a genius! Now our team is going to be TOP CLASS!" A member of the team with a shaved head shouted enthusiastically with tears streaming down his cheeks. I hid more behind Noya, intimidated by his intensity.

"Tanaka! Stop scaring her and settle down!" Another member of the club stood up and walked over to Noya and I, holding out his hand for a handshake. He gave me a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you, my name is Sawamura Daichi. I'm the Captain of the club."

I stepped forward, shaking his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you too. You can call me Yuna."

"Hey Yuna-san! So did you play volleyball at Chidoriyama with Noya-san?" I located the source of the voice to be from the orange-haired first year who had done those incredible quicks earlier.

"Ah, I did play volleyball, but not at Chidoriyama…" I said, my words trailing off at the end.

"What school did you use to go to then?"

"I, uh – " Everyone leaned forward to hear my answer. "I went to Kitagawa Daiichi." I said quickly.

The orange-haired first year gasped loudly. "You went to school with Kageyama?! Hey Kageyama, do you know each other?" He asked loudly, elbowing his fellow first year.

"Hah? Do you know how many people there are in a school? How am I supposed to know everyone in it, you idiot?" The setter retorted. I noticed him giving me a funny look after though.

 _So the talented setter went to Kitagawa Daiichi too,_ I thought. My eyes widened, _Could he have been –_

"So you must be _**really**_ good at volleyball, right? I mean, I don't know much about the girls' volleyball team but they were probably still amazing." The first-year – or Hinata – as I had learned, bombarded me with more questions.

"Okay, Shoyo, I think that's enough questions for today," Noya cut him off. "You guys can all get to know Yuna-chan more later."

I gave everyone a wave and the rest of the team dispersed to continue packing up their stuff to go home. The Captain, the girl whom Noya called Kiyoko-san, and another member who introduced himself as Sugawara (the Vice Captain) stayed behind to talk to me.

"It'll be nice to have another manager…we're about to have our volleyball training camp in a few days and I think Kiyoko-san might need some help." The grey-haired setter gave me a friendly grin.

Kiyoko looked pleased at having some of her burdens lifted and brought me to the side so we could talk about some stuff regarding the team. Noya couldn't look happier at the idea of me and the girl he admired so much getting along together.

"So the training camp lasts 5 days, and on the last day, we're going to have a match against our longtime rival, Nekoma," she said calmly, reading off a sheet of paper.

My head snapped up at the mention of the school we would be facing. "Nekoma?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Kiyoko-san looked at me curiously.

"No, no, it's fine." I shook my head and gestured for her to continue.

She continued on with the list of things that we would have to do, such as making charts and lists for the each of the member's stats in order to monitor their progress. We exchanged numbers and I began to look for Noya so that we could go home.

"Yuna-san?" Came her quiet voice.

"Hm?" I looked back at her.

She was looking down at the ground, but lifted her eyes up so that they met mine. "I'm glad that you're here now. It's better when there's another girl here to talk to."

Beaming at her and taking a hold of her hand, I said, "I'm glad I came too."

* * *

 **First Day of Training Camp**

The first day of the Volleyball Team's training camp began after school a few days later. The new coach – Ukai – was just as intimidating as his appearance when he went into his "coaching mode". The team participated in a round of receiving drills, followed by spiking drills and so on. Kiyoko-san helped by handing Coach Ukai volleyballs while I observed and recorded the progress of each of the members.

Kiyoko-san and I headed to the Lodge Building at around 4:30 so that we could start preparing dinner for the guys since they would be living here for the next few days. The guys finished practice at 6 and came in to eat dinner, causing a ruckus as they arrived.

I rolled my eyes at Noya and Tanaka as they pretended to be dying when they heard that Kiyoko-san wouldn't be staying here with them since her house was nearby. She had invited to me to stay at her house for the duration of the training camp while we were making dinner and I had gladly accepted, seeing as I would definitely _**not**_ enjoy being here alone with a bunch of high-school boys.

After the filling meal, Kiyoko-san and I helped Takeda Sensei clean up while the boys went to settled into their rooms and shower.

"Be safe getting home," Noya reminded me as I gave him a good-bye hug.

"Don't cause too much trouble," I said back to him and Tanaka, who was standing beside him. "See you guys tomorrow!"

They both waved back at me before proceeding to squeal at Kiyoko-san's soft "See you."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Kageyama laid on top of his sleeping bag, absent mindedly tossing a volleyball up in the air over and over again, he thought about the girl who had been introduced as Karasuno's new manager.

 _She looked so familiar_ , he thought. He caught the volleyball back in his hands, setting it down and sitting up. _I must have just seen her at school or something…she_ _ **did**_ _say she went to my old school._

His thoughts were interrupted as Hinata burst into the room, cackling over something about Noya's hair and his height.

Shaking his head, Kageyama decided to stop thinking so hard about who the girl was since it would probably come back to him later. After yelling at Hinata to be quiet, he put the covers over himself and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Yuna's POV**

Over the next few days, Coach Ukai ran through the same drills and began sending the boys out to run in order to train their stamina. Kiyoko-san and I continued our jobs with marking down the progress of each of the members, preparing meals, and helping set up the court whenever we could.

There was one day, however, when Hinata came skipping in after a run, yelling excitedly about how he met another volleyball player when he had strayed from the group. After being scolded by Daichi for running head and leaving the rest of his team, Hinata pouted and simmered down.

Coach Ukai had moved on to the next training exercise of the day: blocking. He had grouped the guys into team of 3 and had them all stand on one side of the net. Pausing, he contemplated on what to do next. "I can set the ball, but I need someone to spike it so they can practice blocking," he said out loud.

Noya, who wasn't participating in this drill since he was a Libero, shouted from where he was practicing some dives. "Yuna-chan can help you spike!"

That caught me off guard, and suddenly I had about 15 sets looking at me where I was sitting on the bench looking over some papers. "No, no, I haven't played in a very long time, I – " I waved my hands and shook my head.

"I know you can do it, Yuna-chan, you're not fooling me," came the Libero's reply.

I shot him a death glare and let out a sigh, "Well, yeah I guess I can try," I quickly set everything down and walked over to the net.

Coach Ukai gestured for me to stand beside him, "Well if Noya seems to acknowledge your abilities, I'm sure it's fine. All you need to do is spike, the main purpose of this exercise is to practice their blocks so it doesn't matter if it's good or bad."

"You can do it Yuna-san!" Hinata cheered. His blocking team, made up of Tsukishima and Kageyama, were up first.

I gave him a smile as I took my place. Kiyoko-san held a ball in her hands, ready to throw it to Coach Ukai, who would then set it for me to spike. _Don't be scared, you've done this a lot of times before,_ I reminded myself. I really didn't want to mess up their practice.

As I saw the toss go up in that perfect arch that I had seen so many times before, my body seemed to move automatically to the spot on the court where I needed to jump up. Pulling my elbow back, I picked a spot to aim my spike and whipped my arm forward and hit the ball. The satisfying feeling of the ball hitting the palm of my hand followed by the booming sound of the it smacking into the ground gave me a sense of relief that I had successfully spiked the ball.

Landing back on the ground, I looked up at the three first years who were staring at me in shock. Hinata had his mouth wide open, "WHOA! That was AWESOME!"

"As expected of someone who went to Kitagawa Daichii!" Tanaka whispered, in awe.

Kageyama and Tsukishima looked appalled at how they didn't even get a one-touch in. The rest of the team were just gawking at me. I let out a meek smile, "Sorry, should I have aimed more for the block?"

"No, that was very unexpected, but this is why we're doing this, to improve our team's blocking skills and to train them to adjust to new environments." Coach Ukai said. "But try to go a bit easier next time, since they still suck," he added, lowering his voice.

I grinned at his comment and turned to look at Noya, who gave me a thumbs-up.

"Okay, next team! We're doing this until each team can block at least one spike!" Coach Ukai called out.

I went back to my starting position, feeling less nervous this time.

* * *

At the end of the training camp, the day finally came when we had to have our match against Nekoma. After gathering our stuff, the team took the bus to a local gym where we would be meeting them for the game.

When we arrived, the guys got off the bus first to meet the other team, while Kiyoko-san and I helped Takeda Sensei unload the bus. As I walked towards the entrance of the building to where our team was gathering, I saw a very familiar bedhead that I knew couldn't belong to anyone else but _him_. Grinning, I started sprinting towards the figure and jumped up at the last second, landing on his back and latching on like a koala.

"Tetsuro Onii-chan!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally, her brother is revealed! Although, I think it was pretty obvious already haha. I'm excited to write more chapter in the future!

Love all of you who followed/favourited/reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Big Brothers

Yuna's POV

"Tetsuro Onii-chan!"

"Ah!" My older brother exclaimed, losing his balance but managing to catch himself so we didn't both fall. His eyes widened when he turned his head so he could look at who had leapt onto his back, "Yuna?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"WHAT IS THIS? KURO-SAN, YOU KNOW ONE OF KARASUNO'S MANAGERS?!" A guy with thick eyebrows and a mohawk cried out.

Both teams turned to look at us, and I saw my team members give me looks of confusion.

"IS THIS WHY WE DON'T HAVE ANY FEMALE MANAGERS? BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY WITH A MANAGER FROM ANOTHER TEAM?!"

"Shut up, Yamamoto!" My brother yelled, agitated at his teammate's commotion. "This is my sister...who didn't even tell me that she was going to be here today." He gave me a glare to which I responded with a sheepish smile.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Hinata ran up to me, "Yuna-san! Why didn't you tell us Nekoma's captain was your brother?"

I shrugged, "You never asked?" It wasn't something that thought I should have announced to everyone.

"Your brother's the captain of a top volleyball team in Tokyo…no wonder your spikes are so amazing; it must run in the family!" The first year's eyes sparkled. I let out an uncomfortable laugh when I saw my brother look at me.

"…You've been playing?" Tetsuro Nii-chan quietly asked.

Looking away from him, I mumbled, "Kind of…I'm Karasuno's new manager…that's why I'm here."

"You said you weren't playing anymore..."

I didn't answer him. An awkward silence ensued until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She's not doing anything she doesn't want to, Kuro-san," Noya replied for me. "I promise."

Although Noya was the same age as me, there were many times when he had assumed the role of my "unofficial big brother" whenever Tetsuro wasn't around. Sometimes, I even felt as though it was easier to talk to Noya, since Tetsuro tended to overreact a lot.

Tetsuro gave me a skeptical look and opened his mouth to say something when I heard a shout of surprise. Apparently Hinata had reunited with the volleyball player he had met a few days ago when he got lost while running.

My brother was then dragged into doing some formalities with Daichi, which ended up with them trying to break the other's hand during their handshake. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, I ran over to Kiyoko and helped her with her bags.

Mohawk Guy from Nekoma began crying when Kiyoko and I walked into his field of view. "So unfair! They have TWO beautiful lady managers, TWO!" He sobbed while his teammates cheered at winning a bet they had apparently set.

"Okay everyone! It's time to go in and warm up before the match!" Coach Ukai's voice broke through the commotion. Sugawara and Daichi grabbed the backs of Hinata's and Tanaka's uniforms and began to drag them away from the Nekokma members (Tanaka seemed ready to get in a fight with the Mohawk Guy from Nekoma). I noticed Kageyama staring at me (something which I noticed he was doing a lot recently) with an unreadable expression and was grabbed by Ennoshita when he didn't make any movements to go head inside.

Tetsuro walked over to me and gave me a stern look, "We're not done our conversation. We'll talk after the game," he said before joining his team.

"Geez, he's so serious all the time," I grumbled to myself while Kiyoko followed the team inside.

Noya, who had overheard me, gave me a light punch to the arm. "He's just worried about you. You didn't want to have anything to do with volleyball after _**him**_."

I pursed my lips and sighed, "Why does it feel like it's impossible to avoid volleyball in my life?" I asked the question more to myself than to Noya.

He grabbed one of the bags that I was holding and slung it over his shoulder, giving me a wink, "Because you have me in your life?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked faster, leaving him behind, "I'm beginning to regret that decision."

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" I laughed as I heard him run to catch up with me.

* * *

During the game between Nekoma and Karasuno, I joined two people who I recognized as members of the Neighbourhood Volleyball Association at the top of the bleachers. They introduced themselves as Shimada and Takinoue, former members of Karasuno's Volleyball Team.

As I had learned from Kiyoko before, this was the first time in a while that Karasuno would be playing Nekoma – their ultimate rivals. Looking at Nekoma's team, I recognized the setter as one of my brother's best friends – Kenma – the person whom Hinata had met before. However, he looked drastically different from when I had last seen him. His once dark coloured hair was now dyed blonde, although I observed that he was desperately in need of a touch up.

Tetsuro was in the middle of giving his team a pep talk, and I scoffed at how serious he looked while he was doing it. Taking my phone out, I quickly snapped a picture of him mid-speech and sent it to my mom.

 _Onii-chan is lecturing others when he doesn't even listen to you :P._ I sent the photo along with a text.

A few minutes later, I received a text back: _Good, now he'll know what it feels like when his team doesn't listen!_

I snorted when I heard Kenma telling Tetsuro to quit saying his cheesy speech. _Don't forget to give him the stuff I gave you!_ Came another text.

After I told my mother that my team was going to be playing my brother's, she jumped at the opportunity to give me a bunch of stuff to give him. I ended up just taking a huge bag of pain relief patches that he used on a regular basis and told my mom that he'd be fine without all the other stuff she had prepared.

The whistle signaling the beginning of the game began, and both teams bowed to each other. As expected, Nekoma was taken aback at Hinata's super fast quick, allowing Karasuno to gain the upper hand in the beginning of the game. However, things began to turn the other way when Nekoma began adjusting to Hinata's pattern.

The first game ended with a score of 22-25, the win going to Nekoma. Seeing Tetsuro taking command of the game and instructing his team members reminded me that he was the captain of one of the best teams in Tokyo. I forgot how different he was during games compared to in real life.

Both teams continued on playing game after game, Nekoma managing to win every time. After 3 matches, all the players were completely exhausted, and most of them collapsed on the ground trying catching their breaths. Hinata, as hyper as ever with his seemingly endless stamina, shouted "One more round!" to the distress of everyone else.

Coach Ukai stopped the eager first year, reminding him that we had to catch the bullet train back home. As everyone began to put away the nets and pack up their belongings, I helped Kiyoko clean the water bottles at the fountain. Putting the last of them away, I headed back to the gym where I saw Noya intimidating Nekoma's libero with an intense stare. I heard Noya loudly announce that he wasn't going to lose to him and started running in my direction before the other libero could say anything back.

"Are you bullying people?" I asked, as he approached.

Grinning, he replied, "He's really good...the whole team is."

"Duh, Onii-chan is their captain." It didn't really matter to me which team won or lost, what I enjoyed was seeing everyone play the sport that they all loved so much.

"Oh, so _**now**_ you acknowledge my status." My brother's voice came from behind me, "Even though you didn't care enough to tell me that you were coming…or that you were _**on the volleyball team**_." I stiffened, having already forgotten about the talk that we still needed to have.

"Hehe..." I laughed awkwardly. "Well now you know!" I tried to walk away quickly but Tetsuro grabbed my arm and brought me over to an empty corner of the gym. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at me. I hated how much taller he was than me despite our 1-year age gap, it allowed him to physically intimidate me whenever he wanted something from me.

"Well?" He asked, backing me up against the wall.

I looked at him defiantly, "Well _**what**_?"

"Let me get this straight. First, you move back to Miyagi with Mom even though you were practically jumping at the chance to move to Tokyo before, then you go and join the _**Boys' Volleyball Team**_?!"

"…I'm the manager."

"What's wrong with you?!" He yelled, throwing up a hand in exasperation.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm fine! I made friends!" I gestured to the team, had gotten a bit quiet after my brother's outburst. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Suga flail his arms at everyone to stop staring and to turn around.

"Are you sure? Because last time you were "fine", I had to go pick you up at the police station because they found you wandering around outside at 3AM in the middle of winter!"

"I was taking a walk, okay?!"

"At 3AM?!"

"I didn't know the time; I don't even have a watch!"

Tetsuro let out an agitated sigh and put a hand on my shoulder, "Look. I'm just trying to look out for you. You were really upset after… _ **that**_ happened."

I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand softly, "I know…but I'm trying to get better. I'm not going to run away anymore."

He pulled me in for a hug, "Okay, I trust you."

"I've missed you." I said, squeezing his waist.

After a few seconds, he pulled back suddenly, "Aren't you forgetting something?

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"My pain patches? I know you brought them." He had a sly grin on his face and I knew he had turned back into the 'fun Tetsuro'. "Where are they?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Well I don't think you deserve them…I hope you stay in pain!" I tried to shield my backpack from his long arms to no avail. He grabbed my backpack and opened it to fish out the bag of patches my mom had made me bring.

"Haha!" He sneered, to which I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, the rest of Karasuno's team was in a circle, with Daichi speaking about how they needed to work harder in order to realize their dream of going to Nationals.

Hinata glowered, thinking about all the opponents he had faced in so far, "Yeah, Nekoma and Aoba Johsai, we're going to beat all of them!"

Kageyama's eyes widened after the second school, "Aoba Johsai…Oikawa…" Faint memories of him being in Kitagawa Daichii flashed in his mind. _Oikawa…who was always with Iwaizumi…and a girl with long, black hair…_

His eyes flickered over to Yuna, who was talking to her brother, and he took note of her long, dark hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. The two concepts connected to each other in Kageyama's mind.

"Oikawa-san's girlfriend!"

The rest of the team was startled by his outburst, "What?"

"Yuna-san! She was Oikawa's girlfriend when we were in Kitagawa Daichii!"

Hinata gasped, eyes going big and he whipped his head to look at the the girl.

"The Great King's girlfriend…THE GREAT QUEEN?!"

* * *

Author's Note:

LOL I always feel like I end chapters with a big reveal…but at least everything's pretty much out now.

Review Replies:

 **Jessie00003:** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I'll be sure to write more and more interactions when she begins to get closer with the rest of the team!

 **ChuChu43:** Hehe, well now her ex is revealed…I'm also really excited to write it! I really liked seeing how Nishinoya had his moments when he was 'serious' and it made me think about times when he could provide emotional support to Yuna-chan.

 **Jayla Fire Gal:** Thanks! I mean, if Kuroo was my brother, I'd greet him that too, haha.

 **Dare queen:** Haha, Tetsuro would definitely be boyfriend material, but I feel like he would be such a reliable older brother…especially in contrast to when he's acting all weird with Bokuto. I feel like when it comes to Yuna, she brings out the overprotectiveness and the responsible side in him(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Past Relationships**

 **Third Person POV**

Hinata's outburst echoed throughout the suddenly quiet gym. Noya leapt at the first year, grabbing him and covering his mouth with one hand and using the other to make a signal at the rest of the team to be silent.

The team turned to look at Yuna, whose back was facing them since she had been talking to her brother. They were unable to see her face, but looked at Tetsuro's, who was staring down at his sister with an unreadable expression.

Nekoma's captain looked up and glanced around the room, taking in everyone's stares. He leaned down and whispered something quietly to Yuna, who still made no movement. After a few more seconds, she took a deep breath and turned around, putting on a big smile.

"It's time to go home guys, or we're going to miss our bus!" She clapped her hands together and began to usher Karasuno out of the gym.

The guys, having been given death glares from Noya to not say anything about the matter, complied with their manager.

Once everyone was outside, the players from Nekoma and Karasuno all started saying their goodbyes to one another. Hinata promised Kenma that they would play against each other again in the future and Tanaka and Yamamoto started crying while hugging one another.

Once everyone was on the bus, the long ride back to school began.

* * *

 **Yuna's POV**

I sat beside the window, leaning my head against it. Noya sat beside me without saying anything. As the bus began to pull away, I met eye contact with Tetsuro, who gave me a small smile to which I returned. The guys started talking excitedly about upcoming matches, leading to a comfortable level of chatter that filled the bus.

I leaned my head against Noya's back, since he was turned towards the aisle so he could talk to Tanaka. He continued talking as normal and I closed my eyes, thinking about what had just happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

I had frozen in place after hearing Kageyama yell out that I was Oikawa's girlfriend. A bunch of thoughts flew into my mind at the same time. _Crap. How did he find out? What do I do? Crap. Should I have any reaction? Maybe I should just act like everything's normal. Crap. Crap._

It also occurred to me that Kageyama had said "girlfriend", meaning that either he assumed that we were still together or he was simply referring to when we were in Kitagawa Daichii.

Tetsuro leaned in close, "You're not moving and everyone is staring."

I looked at him, moving only my eyes. _Okay, I'll just act as normal, like nothing's wrong. Well, nothing_ _ **is**_ _wrong. I'm completely over it. I've changed._ I repeated that in my mind, as if to convince myself. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and cheerfully guided the guys out the door.

* * *

The next few days resumed as usual, with volleyball practice happening after school. The team seemed to find new resolve after playing Nekoma, and they worked harder than ever to reach their goal of getting to Nationals.

After practice one day, Noya, Sugawara, and Tanaka were looking at a volleyball magazine. Joined by Kageyama and Hinata, they all started talking about Shiratorizawa, specifically their Ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Coach Ukai warned them to also pay attention to the other teams that they'd have to beat before even getting to play against Shiratorizawa. He took out a bunch of papers, naming some schools that were in our prefecture. "There's Wakutani Minami, which has superior defense and coordination. Date Kogyo, or the "Iron Wall", with the highest blocking rate in the country." Asahi glowered at the memory of losing to them in March to which Noya gave him a pat on the back.

"And the next one…oh yeah. We recently had a practice match against them. The team's top attacker is their setter, and of course, he's also a supreme setter." Kageyama had a visible reaction and he looked at me, holding my gaze for a few seconds in which I could tell that we both knew who Ukai was talking about.

"That would be Oikawa Toru at Aoba Johsai." Coach Ukai finished.

Hinata jumped up with a scowl on his face, "The Great King!" Yamaguchi and Tanaka sported similar expressions. There was a bit a silence, and they glanced at me, who was standing beside Noya.

"Ah…sorry, Yuna-chan." Hinata meekly said.

That caught me off-guard. Over the past few days, everyone acted as though Kageyama hadn't said anything at all about my previous relationship with Oikawa. This was the first time anyone had directly addressed it and I didn't know how to react to it.

"Uh, I uh – no, it – it's fine." I stammered, looking away. Noya gave me a concerned look to which I ignored.

Coach Ukai resumed with naming the final team, Shiratorizawa when Takeda Sensei rushed in, holding the paper that had the match-ups for Inter-High preliminaries. The team scrambled to see who they would be playing and who they _could_ play if they reached a certain point.

Grateful that no one continued to press the matter, I went to help Kiyoko-san clean up.

* * *

As Noya and I walked home, I noticed he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you okay, Noya-kun?"

Narrowing his eyes at me and scratching the back of his head, he sighed, "Am _**I**_ okay? I think the proper question is 'Are _**you**_ okay?'."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He stopped walking and turned to me, "Don't pretend you don't know. Every time someone mentions anything to do with Oikawa, you have a reaction. I know you said you were fine, but you're clearly _**not**_."

"Well I'm trying to fine!" I started to get agitated, this was basically a repeat of the conversion I had with Tetsuro Nii-chan.

"No, you're trying to _**pretend**_ to be fine…and it's not working. You suck at pretending." Noya commented.

I looked down at my hands, twirling my fingers, "What am I supposed to do then?" I said softly,

"Everything was okay when I left for Tokyo. I learned to forget about him and I moved on. But now that I'm back here, and back in this Volleyball World, he's literally everywhere and I feel like I've suddenly lost all the progress I made." My voice broke at the end, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I felt my best friend's hands clasp mine, causing me to look back up. Staring at me with sad eyes, Noya quietly said, "If you knew you were going to be like this, why did you break up with him?"

 _Because I was holding him back,_ a small voice in my head said. A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek.

Noya pressed him lips together, "I know the answer to that isn't for me to hear…but I think that if you want to _really_ move on, you should know what you need to do instead of running away."

I continued to just look at Noya, not saying anything. He sighed (again) and wiped the tear away with his thumb. We continued on our way home, with him still holding my hand tightly.

I nodded my head, "I know. But I'm nervous."

"That's what I'm here for, _baka_." He stuck out his tongue and then laughed when my mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Hey, is that something you say to your best friend who's _crying_?" I pouted, taking my hand away from his and starting slapping him on the back when he wouldn't stop laughing.

"Ow…OW! Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Noya started running away from me. I chased after him, smiling.

* * *

The Inter-High matches seemed to occupy everyone's mind over the next few days. Kiyoko-san asked me to help her fix and wash something after practice one day, to which I happily agreed to. After the final practice before Inter-High Preliminaries, Takeda Sensei gathered everyone before the stands, saying that we had something to show them.

Kiyoko-san and I went upstairs and on the count of three, we revealed what we had been working on: a big, black banner that read "Fly". The guys made exclamations of amazement and appreciation, "Whoa! I didn't even know we had that!"

I grinned, "Kiyoko-san came up with the awesome idea of doing this…good luck for Inter-High Prelims everyone!"

Kiyoko-san shyly spoke one phrase that caused half the team to burst into tears: "Do your best."

Shouts of excitement and resolve echoed throughout the gym. I looked at Kiyoko-san, who had a shy smile on her face and was blushing. _She works so hard for this team,_ I thought, _**everyone**_ _does._

* * *

 **Inter-High Preliminaries – Miyagi Prefecture**

Arriving at the Sendai City Gymnasium, the team got off the bus and headed inside. I walked beside Kiyoko-san, a few feet behind the guys since we had to get the banner from the bus. As we walked along the hallway, I heard the other teams whispering as Kiyoko-san passed by.

"Cute."

"Go say hi. I dare you."

"Should I? Should I try?"

I sighed and stopped walking, letting Kiyoko-san walk ahead far enough just in time for Noya and Tanaka to surround her on all sides, growling like beasts. She put an end to their antics by hitting both their heads with the clipboards that she was holding.

I joined Kiyoko-san and Takeda Sensei in registering the team and getting all the documents ready for the tournament while the guys headed to the courts.

"Oh no, I must have left the waivers back on the bus!" Takeda Sensei cried out, "My mind's been all over the place since this is my first tournament."

"That's okay Sensei," I reassured him, "I'll just go back and get it before the games start."

"Thank you, Yuna-san!" He handed me the keys to the bus and I gave him a thumbs-up.

"You don't have to rush too much; we still have about 20 minutes left." Kiyoko-san said calmly.

I nodded and started lightly jogging back out of the building. Looking at the keys Takeda Sensei had given me, I started trying to remember exactly where the bus was. _I think it was beside the pole? Or was that when we played Nekoma? Ugh, I hate having bad short-term memory!_ Running faster when I decided it would be better to find the bus quicker, I ran into someone who was turning a corner.

"Oof! I'm sorry, I –" The words died in my mouth when I saw who I had run into.

The person opposite me also stared at me in shock, "…Yuna-san."

I mentally slapped myself to snap out of it, "Iwaizumi-san." I replied, gripping the bus keys tighter in my hand.

 _You knew they were going to be here. You knew you were going to see them,_ I chanted to myself… _Then why am I so nervous?_

"…You're here." He stated.

"Yes. For Karasuno," I replied, gesturing to my manager uniform.

"I meant, _**here**_ , in Miyagi. You came back."

"Oh, uh yeah, I came back." I repeated, unable to think straight.

"Does _**he**_ know?"

I blinked a few times, letting out an awkward laugh, "I – I have to go…I have to go to the bus." Iwaizumi gave me an expression that was something between confusion and concern but I shook it off and began running again.

As I saw the bus, I went inside of it and grabbed the documents that I needed. I sat down on one of the seats as I checked my phone for the time. Noting that I still had 10 minutes left to get back, I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, trying to force the tears that had begun to form to get back into my tear ducts.

I wasn't expecting to have such a reaction to seeing only Iwaizumi. I thought I could handle seeing them, seeing _**him**_. But everything that had happened before I went to Tokyo just seemed to pop back into my mind, like it was yesterday.

Gathering my thoughts, I got out of the bus and locked the doors. Walking back to where Kiyoko-san and Takeda Sensei were, I handed them the papers, to Takeda Sensei's relief. We then headed to the gym where the team would be playing their first game against Tokonami High School. Kiyoko-san and I headed up to the bleachers to tie up the banner.

I stayed up in the bleachers while Kiyoko-san went back down to sit beside the coaches since only one manager was allowed to be one the court. I peered over the railing at the guys who were warming up. Noya looked up at me and grinned. I returned the smile and shouted, "If you win, I'll buy you ice cream!" He gave a shout of joy and ran to join his teammates.

I sat down on one of the seats, quickly scanning the room to see who else was there.

Then I saw them. Him.

Sitting on the bleachers on the opposite side of the court.

 _Well shit._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

In case you guys were wondering, this story's timeline is based on Season 1 of Haikyuu. This chapter is mainly on episode 15, so the part where Yuna runs into Iwaizumi is supposed to be kind of when he's heading out to go get Oikawa from his group of fan-girls. This chapter was kind of hard to write because so many emotions LOL. I hope you enjoy it though! Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed!


End file.
